The Mistress of Time-Something wicca this way comes part 1
by HdrChn91
Summary: When Sophie gets her letter from Hogwarts on her eleventh birthday, everything in her life changes. She discovers her father was killed by Lord Voldemort, but reveals a mystery around her mother's death. While learning magic with famous Harry Potter, she has no idea how much their lives are connected with each others.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**Hi for all my readers.

Before you begin to read, there are few important information for you to know:

-My storyline takes place the same as the 7 books of the Harry Potter's books, only with a few changes, and differences. You'll probably notice them while reading.

- It works more easily for me to split the entire story into parts:

Part 1 &2 year one and two.

Part 3& 4 year three and four.

Part 5 & 6 year five and six

Part 7- kind of year seven.

As English isn't my native language, I'm sorry if there are mistakes with my writing. In this part, I don't feel I need a beta, but if I'm horrible and it really bothers a lot of the readers, I'd send my story for editing.

Part one contains 11 chapters. It sticks to the original storyline with a few changes. Part two would be less close to the original, and I'm working on that. – I thought to make the parts short (kind of 10-14 chapters). If you think I'm not writing enough, and there is a need to expand things, please comment.

part 1 is completed and I'm working right now on part 2. I'd love to hear some reviews, so i'd know if to do some changes.

this is my first fanfic. :-) i hope it would be good enough, i'm a bit nervous...

Enjoy.

_****I would like to thank my new beta- Potterwatch97 for editing my chapters.** **_

**Disclaimer: ****This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling**. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

_I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

**Prologue**

It was a stormy night. Hardly anything could have been seen under the dark sky, and the large drops refused to stop. It wasn't any help to those who found themselves in the street. Umbrellas didn't have a chance against the terrible wind, and people who walked looked as if they were flying. At the corner of the road, close to a small alley, right next to a small clock shop, a young woman struggled with her blue umbrella. She wore a tight long black coat, a dark red hat, and a matching red scarf was wrapped on her neck. Her struggle with the umbrella became unnecessary: when it overturned and a massive hole was discovered. The woman cursed a bit and let go of her umbrella, looking for a shelter. She gave a few knocks on the door of the clock store, and was happy when she was let in.

Quietly she thanked the female watch seller , and stood by the small fire place, enjoying the warmth. There were a few more people in the store. An old woman who sat on a wooden chair reading a book, a teenage boy covered with a large blanket in front of the fire, and a young man; probably the boy's father, trying to warm himself with his hands.

"I hate the storm, dad, I really want to go home," the child cried under the blanket.

"There's no way I'm taking you out right to the storm!" His father said.

"Oh, I wish it would stop!" He cried.

His father smiled, "It will, eventually." Then, the child noticed the woman who just got in. His father narrowed his eyes at her too. She was busy getting her wet hat off, to show beautiful long, golden hair. It looked like golden threads and sparkled from the fire's light.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" The watch seller offered to her. The golden haired woman moved her look to the seller.

"Umm, yes please." She answered blushing.

"You can take off your coat and let it dry by the fire." She showed her the other wet coats, hanging by the fireplace.

The woman gave an uncertain look, "Umm, no thanks, I prefer it to dry on my body." She said tightening her coat to her body. The watch seller went to the copper kettle that stood on a small fire in the deepen side of the store.

"I'm Graham." The father of the child introduced himself to the woman. "And that's my son Kevin."

"Oh," she gave a large smile. "I'm Rachel." "May I take your hat to dry?" He asked, eying her.

"Thank you," she said, and gave him her hat, revealing to him her wedding ring. Graham seemed to be disappointed to see the ring, but still, couldn't keep his eyes off her. He took her hat and hanged it by the coats letting it dry. A few minutes passed with no one saying a word, when another knock was heard through the store's door. The watch seller went quickly to open it.

A massive wind blew through the door, as a tall cloaked young man reached inside. While the watch seller closed the door, the young man gave a smile to Rachel. "Rachel, I was looking for you." He said with a relief. He had long dirty blond hair that reached to his shoulders and was combed to a ponytail. His two amber eyes gave a look around.

"How did you know I'm here, Henry?" Rachel asked him surprised.

He gave another look around and got closer to her whispering, so no one could hear. "You know my magical ways." Rachel gave him a stern look.

"Here is your tea, enjoy." The watch seller gave Rachel a cup of tea.

"Thanks," she thanked her and took a sip.

"So, are you coming?" Henry asked her.

Rachel again gave him a stern look. "No, there's no way I'm going out to the storm!" She said with fear. She didn't want the wind to trip her on her face.

"C'mon, I'll take care of you." He kissed her cheek. Rachel blushed, and noticed Graham eying Henry.

"So how was work today?" She asked him quietly.

"You know I can't tell you…" Henry whispered.

"I ran away today from a Death Eater and it's only by luck I'm alive!" Rachel told Henry.

"What?" He looked at her with fear.

"I'm telling you, Dumbledore was right! There would be some looking out for us, you know, You-Know-Who wants us dead!" Rachel kept whispering right to his ear.

"How… How did you escape?" Henry asked.

"Can't you see? I'm wearing Matilda's clothes, thank goodness, she lives two blocks away." Rachel said.

"So you escaped by disguising to a Mug-"

"Shh, be quiet, they can hear you." Rachel silenced him, giving Graham a look. His son almost fell asleep by the fire.

"C'mon, so let's go and talk like human beings." He said, trying to pull her.

"Alright, I'll come!" Rachel gave up and went to take her hat. Henry returned the watch seller's teacup back.

"Thank you for taking care of my wife." He said smiling.

The watch seller gave a small laugh. "Are you sure you want to go out right into the storm? " She asked with disbelief. "

We'll manage." Henry winked to her. Rachel came back with her hat on her head.

"Thank you." She thanked Graham and the watch seller. Both Henry and Rachel got out to the stormy night.

Outside it wasn't better. Rachel preferred the warm feeling of the watch store.

"Henry, c'mon!" She almost shouted at him, wanting to go. He held her by her hand. She could see her broken umbrella flying to the bins in the corner of the road. They were about to disapparate when a huge white light appeared in front of them. Rachel screamed, like other people who ran with fear. Henry took his wand out of his pocket,

"Henry, what are you doing?" She said with large eyes, watching his wand in his hand. Henry didn't say a thing. The white light went off and a person was lying on the ground where the light came from. Maybe injured. Rachel's instincts were to help. She got closer.

"You're crazy!" Henry pulled her away.

"Henry, let me go!" She said firmly.

"I'm not going to let you go to a person we don't know. It could be a Death Eater in disguise!"

"He's not; he doesn't even have a coat on himself, he's freezing to death!" She said.

"And that's exactly where Death Eaters belong!"

"But what if he's not a Death Eater, we just let him die?" Henry gave a stern look at her.

"Let me give only one look, please!" She begged, wanting to help that man. Henry looked at her for a minute, not sure.

"Okay, but only one look." He said letting her go. Rachel ran to the man and bended down to see if he's okay. His dark hair was wet; around his neck was a necklace with some kind of a crystal pendant the size of her small finger. He wore… a wizard's cloak? And she couldn't recognize him. When she touched his face he moved.

"Beatrice…" He mumbled. "Is this you?" He opened his eyes and stared at Rachel.

"No, I'm not Beatrice… are you okay?" She asked. The man wrinkled his eyes,

"Rachel?" He asked, getting up. Henry now came quickly to protect Rachel.

"He's okay," Henry said, about to pull Rachel, but she pushed his hand away.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked the unknown man.

"Don't you recognize me?" He asked, ignoring the pouring rain.

"No, I don't recognize you. Should I?"

"I'm Henry's best friend." He said smiling.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"You're not my best friend. I don't even know you!" Henry said eyeing him suspiciously.

"What do you mean that you don't know me, we work together at the Ministry? You can't tell me that you can't remember me!" The man said with slight fear.

"You don't work with me, I'd know if you did, impostor!" Henry pointed at him his wand.

"Hey, hey, Henry…. Really, don't you remember me? Timmy, your best friend?" The man backed.

"What Timmy? I don't know any Timmy, show yourself you Death Eater!" Henry threatened.

"What the hell did you just call me?" The man asked confused.

"I'm not afraid even of Voldemort!" Henry almost shouted.

"C'mon, I'm Timmy, your best friend. I'm Beatrice's husband. "Beatrice, you know who's Beatrice, she works with us too."

"Bea? The heck you're not her husband. She has none!" Henry said.

The man glared at Henry and then at Rachel. "That's impossible, she's my wife!" He said almost shouting. "I did it for her, I did it for us!" His eyes were flickering. He took of his necklace from his neck. "You know what that is, do you?" He asked Henry. Henry's eyes went wide.

"How did it come to you?" Henry asked pointing his wand at the man.

"I used it!" he said.

"WHAT?" Henry shouted. "Where are you coming from?" Henry got closer to the man. "What do you want from us? We don't know you!" Henry said with toughness.

"You must know me, YOU MUST KNOW ME!" the man shouted pointing the wand on Rachel.

"I don't know you!" Rachel said. Red sparks shot out of his wand, hurting Rachel. She fell to the ground.

"Rachel!" Henry ran to her.

"NO! It must have gone wrong, I must go back. I must go back!" The man said. Henry knelt by Rachel, checking for a pulse. He couldn't find any, nor could feel her breath on his hand… she laid there on the road, dead.

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" Henry shouted pointing his wand at the man.

"I can go back!" The man said choking. The cold of the night got through to his skin, freezing every part of his body, and before Henry could throw any spell at him, the man fell flat, dead on the ground.

Four months later, Henry was running through the same road, only this time two cloaked figures with masks were chasing him.

"The Dark Lord doesn't take no for an answer, Farrell!" one of the cloaked figures said pointing his wand on Henry.

"I said NO!" Henry shouted and disapparated.

Henry arrived inside a lighted living room. A young brown haired woman played with a small golden haired baby who laughed. As Henry entered, she jumped quickly and looked at him with fear.

"They are after us, take Sophie and run!" He said sending with his wand a silver figure. "Dumbledore, would probably be here in any second, I must go!" He said and disappeared.

The next place he showed up in was his own house. Quickly, with a wave of his wand, a few items vanished from the room. That was when another cloaked figure showed up, only this one had no mask, and Henry knew exactly who it was. Two snake like red eyes stared at him.

"You know, Farrell, I don't want to waste your blood." The figure said.

"Waste my blood? My Grandfather was a muggleborn. I'm half blood." Henry pointed his wand on the figure. The red eyed figure showed a slight of a surprised look.

"Then you are a good liar!" the figure said. "Say hello to your wife from me!"

Voldemort laughed and a green light from its wand hit Henry right on the chest, right on his heart.


	2. Chapter 1- The letter

**Disclaimer: ****This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling**. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

_I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

_****I would like to thank my Beta- Potterwatch97 for editing my chapters.** **_

**Chapter #1-**The Letter

Right after Henry died, the only family member left for his and Rachel's daughter, Sophie, was her aunt Matilda. For Sophie, she was the only piece of memory from her mother, the only one to depend on. There was a small hope for Matilda; that Sophie would be a squib, just like her, and they could blend in the muggles world. But unfortunately for her, Sophie had magic inside her. Matilda could already see some of it when she was only 2 years old. It was small things she did, like floating an inch above the floor when she really wanted to get a sweet out of the top cupboard in the kitchen. The place of "the good stuff", she called it. Matilda, who had detached herself from her magical family when she was younger, knew very little of the magical world. Due to that, after the fall of Lord Voldemort she took all the remaining stuff from the Farrell's house, and left to a rented flat in London.

It was a flat in the center of London, and she found it challenging to raise Sophie there. Matilda started to work in a watch store in her building, and quickly became an expert with all watches brands. She even bought Sophie a small pink watch on her 3rd birthday . Sophie always went to people in the street with confidence and told them what hour it was, even if they didn't ask for. That was actually what helped them to know Nathan Miller.

Nathan was a teacher in an elementary school. He was a tall man, with short dirty blond hair. He wore glasses over his dark green eyes, and was a kind person. When he met Matilda and Sophie he thought at first that Sophie was her daughter. Shyly, Matilda told him Sophie was her niece, not her daughter, and didn't even have a boyfriend. Kindly enough, Nathan invited them both to share an ice cream, and got Matilda's phone number.

Since then, they had become a lovely couple and Sophie started to see him as her own father. A year after they met, when Sophie was 4 years old, Nathan proposed to Matilda and they got married. Matilda changed her last name to Miller and quickly got pregnant with Emily. When Sophie was five, Matilda gave birth to Emily, and Sophie was so delighted to see such a small person. They lived happily together in a new apartment in the west side of Great London, in Hounslow, Gladstone Avenue, 34A.

Matilda had not told to Nathan or the girls about her magical heritage, and planned that when time would come, she would also tell Sophie the reasons why her parents died.

Sophie could notice strange things happening around her and couldn't ignore it. Once, she fought with a girl in school and the girl had cut some of Sophie's hair. Somehow, within a few seconds, the part she cut grew again. Or, once at home, she thought she saw blue sparks come out of the tips of her fingers. Not only that, but one time she had climbed the kitchen's countertop to grab a cup, and a glass fell accidentally. Somehow when Sophie pulled up her arms to protect herself, the glass hovered in the air. She didn't stop talking about that incident, and Matilda was afraid everything she planned would be ruined. But Nathan had laughed and said it happened because angels were protecting her. Sophie was then convinced she was an angel sent to earth, and other angels protected her because she had a special task to do. When Emily asked her what kind of task, Sophie answered, "To protect the world." They laughed about it a lot.

But Matilda continued to ignore the magic Sophie had. And it was starting to expand really quickly. When Sophie was 9 years old she crossed the road while a driver wasn't paying attention. The car hit Sophie so hard she flew far. Somehow the accident ended with only a few scratches on Sophie's face, though she still had a small scar above her left brow. Sophie claimed that she hovered above the ground, but again got an answer from Nathan about angels protecting her. Matilda was worried, because she didn't know if it's normal to have those kinds of powers in her age. Also it was hard for the policemen to understand how it was she didn't get hurt badly.

When Sophie turned eleven on 28th January, Matilda knew it was the time to tell her, before the Hogwarts letter came.

They were celebrating in the kitchen her birthday. On the table was a large rounded chocolate cake, decorated with M&M chocolates, and some small candies spelling: "HAPPY 11TH BIRTHDAY SOPHIE." There were also a few presents. Sophie was opening a small blue package, revealing a new blue watch. "Yay, a new watch!"

"That's from me, as a replace for your broken pink one." Matilda smiled.

"Thank you!" Sophie hugged her.

"Open my present now, open mine!" Emily called with excitement.

"Okay, which is it?"

"It's the one wrapped with the clowns."

Sophie took a rounded package, wrapped with a clowned cover. She opened it, to find a pinked box. When she opened it there were lots of gumdrops inside.

"Oh, nice, another candy stock for a year…" Nathan laughed.

"Thank you Emily." Sophie gave her a hug too.

"You know, you don't have to open my preset." Nathan smiled. Sophie laughed and took a large package wrapped with a dark purple cover. Inside was a thin box the size of an A4 paper, containing a decorated diary and some pencil colors. "Now you can write every thought you have in your secret diary." He said.

"Wow, thanks Nathan!" Sophie jumped on him with a great hug.

"You welcome dear." He kept smiling.

"There's still another present." Emily said pointing on a small envelope sized present. It was wrapped with a brown cover, and white strings. Sophie took it and opened very careful. When she opened it there was an envelope inside addressed to Sophie:

_**Miss Sophie Farrell,**_

_**The kitchen**_

_**34A Gladstone Avenue**_

_**Hounslow**_

_**Great London**_

On the other side was a deep red stamp with an H symbol on it. Nathan gave Matilda an uncertain look. Sophie opened the envelope quietly, forgetting for a second from the others around her. She took out a parchment and read what was written:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Farrell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Sophie was surprised. "Is this just a joke, Aunt Matilda, so I'd feel happy on my birthday?" Sophie asked Matilda. Matilda stared on Sophie with a small smile.

"No."

"So… really?" Sophie wasn't convinced.

"What is that… may I have a look?" Nathan asked reaching out his hand. Sophie looked at him for a second and gave him the letter. After reading it he gave a laugh.

"That's creative Tilly!" He smiled at Matilda widely.

"That's real!" Matilda said with a serious look. "Sophie is a witch!" She said it out loud.

Emily screamed with fright, and ran to Matilda hugging her with fear.

"Not that kind of witch, Em." Matilda laughed. "Sophie, I came from a magical family!" Matilda said, glancing also to Nathan, watching him change looks.

"You… you're a witch too?" Emily asked now sticking to Nathan.

"I'm not a witch, but, my parents were, your grandparents. And so were Rachel and Henry." She said. "I'm what wizards call a squib. I am a non-magical person born to a wizard family, in your case a very large wizard family."

"But, I should have noticed if Sophie was a witch, would I?" Nathan asked.

"And you _have_ noticed; only you saw it as if angels were protecting her." Matilda explained.

Nathan's eyes went wide. "So, are you telling me, all the 'hovering' stuff Sophie claimed happened was actually true?" He was shocked.

"Yes, very true." Matilda said.

"So, there aren't any angels protecting me?" Sophie asked.

"It's magic!" Matilda smiled. Emily squeaked. "C'mon, Emily that's not that bad, well, there were some bad wizards once, but these days everything is under control!"

"Wait, what do you mean there were bad wizards once?" Nathan squinted his eyes.

"There was that terrible wizard who terrified lots of wizards. He was the one that killed your father, Henry." Matilda said with sad eyes. Sophie was surprised hearing that.

"Did he kill mum too?" She asked with a little fear.

"No, unfortunately no one knows who killed your mother. It remains a mystery," Matilda said with a few tears on her eyes.

"What was the name of that wizard?" Nathan asked with interest.

Matilda had a frightened look. "No one says his name. He's known as He Who Must Not Been Named." She said not wanting to say it.

"C'mon, what's the problem saying it, didn't he go to jail or something like that?" Nathan pushed Matilda.

"He died, but there are some who think he'll come back." Matilda said. "His name was… Vol… ugh, I can't say it!" Matilda didn't want to say.

"I deserve to know who killed my father!" Sophie looked into Matilda's eyes. Matilda hesitated for a moment.

"Lord Voldemort." She said finally.

"Why did he kill Henry?" Nathan asked with interest.

"He was after both of them. Both Henry and Rachel, but was able to kill only Henry." Matilda said, "As your mother already died."

"Still, he must have had a reason, so why was he after Henry and Rachel?" Nathan asked.

Matilda was surprised Nathan showed that amount of interest over Henry and Rachel. "I wish I knew why!" Matilda said, giving a strange look to him. "I shut myself out of the magical world until i couldn't help. The only thing I could do was watch Sophie while they did their protecting stuff." Matilda's eyes were now full of tears. "If I hadn't forgotten about my family, none of this would have happened," she cried.

Sophie didn't know what to say, and Nathan pulled Matilda to a hug. "That's Okay, I believe everything has a reason in life." He said.

Emily, now not afraid, sat again next to Sophie. "You won't turn me into a frog, right?" She asked Sophie with big eyes. Sophie smiled.

"I don't know how to turn people into frogs yet, but when I learn I definitely won't turn you into a frog! I love you Emily!" Sophie hugged her.

Ever since her birthday, Sophie couldn't stop thinking of that Hogwarts School. She found herself thinking of her parents and what they were like. She had a few photos, of course, but she didn't know even their personalities. What her mother liked doing, and what her father did. She thought also about Matilda. She said she came from a large wizard family, so how come she never got to know anyone from her father's side? How was it that Matilda knew almost nothing of the magic world, but about that Lord Voldemort she knew?

Matilda usually went to work at nine o'clock in the morning, until five in the afternoon. She still worked in a watch store, a few blocks away. But ever since Sophie's birthday something changed about her. She started going to work at seven thirty in the mornings, and came back at eight p.m. Once she surprisingly came only at ten in the evening. She could see Nathan wasn't worried about her, but Sophie was. What was she doing that made her suddenly so busy?

January past, February too, the time seemed to run away so quickly, and suddenly a warm June came. It was then a week to the end of June when Matilda started to go to work and come back in her usually hours. The last day of school came and there was no one happier than Sophie and Emily.

Sophie was making a braid out of Emily's soft marvelous straight brown hair. They were sitting In Emily's violet colored room. Emily sat on a small chair while Sophie on her bed.

"Your hair is so soft, I wish mine was." She said jealous.

"What are you talking about, your hair looks like gold. You could cut it and sell it for money!" Emily said smiling. When Sophie finished her work, Emily rose from her chair. "How do I look?" She asked and posed.

"You look stunning!" Sophie said laughing.

"Sophie, Em, Dinner time!" Nathan was calling. They skipped happily to the kitchen laughing.

In the kitchen Nathan was organizing the table. Matilda wasn't there.

"Where is mum?" Emily asked. "She will be here in a few minutes." He said ordering them to sit. It was then when Sophie noticed an extra chair, and an extra plate and set of cutlery.

"Why is there an extra plate on the table?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, right, yeah, Matilda said she'd come with a guest." Nathan winked with a smile.

"A guest? Who is it?" Emily asked interested.

"A friend." Nathan said no more.

In a few minutes, the sound of the keys was heard. Then the front door was opened, and they could hear a small knocking of heels walking to the kitchen. Matilda walked in smiling, and right after her was a scarlet haired woman, wearing a suit, looking like a lawyer. Nathan smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you Nathanael," she spoke.

"You can call me Nathan." He said shaking hands with her.

"I'm Beatrice."

"Let's sit." Matilda offered her a chair.

"Ooh, that's nice." She said and sat to Sophie's right side.

"Hello, I'm Beatrice." She introduced herself. Sophie was amazed by her beauty. She had a heart shaped face, with two cats like eyes, dark browned colored. And her lips were red like blood.

"I'm Sophie." She introduced herself back to Beatrice. Beatrice smiled.

"And I'm Emily!" Emily erupted with excitement. She was happy there was a guest at the table. "Nice to meet you both, Emily and Sophie." She paused for a second and gave Sophie a warm look.

While they ate there was a strange silence. Then when they finished and got up from the chairs, Sophie could notice something poking from Beatrice's trousers pocket. It was a long wooden stick, and she could see a few blue sparks shooting out of it.

"What's that?" Sophie asked pointing on it. Beatrice gave a look on the stick and changed looks with Matilda.

"Oops, got caught early I guess." She blushed. "That's my wand." She took it out of her pocket.

"Wand?" Emily asked with large eyes. "Are you a fairy?" Emily looked at her hair.

Beatrice laughed, "No, I'm not a fairy. But I'm a witch!" Sophie narrowed her eyes to Beatrice.

"You… are a witch?" Sophie was surprised.

"Yes, and I'm a friend of Matilda's. We know each other since we were babies." She said with a smile.

"Can you show us some magic?" Emily asked hopefully. Nathan stood like a statue, staring at Matilda. Matilda changed looks with him, Beatrice, Sophie and Emily.

"Well, I can, but I'm not allowed to."

"I'm allowing you!" Emily said eager to see some magic. Beatrice laughed.

"Quite a temper you have… I'm sorry Emily, but there are rules for magic, and I can't do it right know." She explained. Emily sighed with disappointment.

"Will I get a wand too?" Sophie asked suddenly.

"Of course!" Beatrice said. "And that's actually the reason I'm here, to help." She smiled widely.

After finishing cleaning the mess, they all sat in the living room listening to what Beatrice had to say. "Well, there are a few things we need to do before going to buy Sophie's stuff." Beatrice said giving Nathan and Matilda a look.

"What kind of things?" Matilda asked.

"Oh, Matilda, you surprise me… you were actually far away for a long time. I wish I could have seen you earlier. You ran away right after…." Suddenly Beatrice's voice got more low and quite. "Well, you know…" She quickly finished talking.

"So, again, what do we need to do?" Nathan broke the silence.

"Ah, Dumbledore asked me to contact you to the Floo Network." Beatrice said giving the fireplace a look.

"Floo?" Sophie didn't understand.

"Never mind right know, it would be only for you Matilda. He wants to see you." Beatrice said with a serious face.

"Excuse me, but, who is this Dumbledore?" Nathan asked.

"He's Hogwarts school headmaster." Sophie answered, and got a surprised look from everyone in the room. She blushed. "Well, it is written in my letter, I remember it." Sophie said still with red face.

"But, how do you remember? Mum took your letter after your birthday. She said something about a school stuff list." Emily noted.

"I…" Sophie couldn't explain. She remembered stuff sometimes, like in school. She was absolutely great with Mathematics. She was called a nerd, but didn't care much. "I don't know… I just remember," Sophie said shyly.

"Never mind. So, just like Sophie said, Albus Dumbledore is Hogwart's headmaster. He wants to talk with Matilda, for his reasons, I have no idea why." Beatrice continued to talk.

"So, right now?" Matilda asked swallowing.

"Umm, yes, but not before we set time to go and buy Sophie's stuff." Beatrice said.

"You're coming with us?" Sophie was surprised.

"Didn't I say I was here to help?" Beatrice smiled.

"How about two weeks from now?" Nathan asked.

Matilda thought for a moment. "Yes. Let's go on Monday, I won't work that day." Matilda agreed.

"Excellent!" Beatrice rose from the sofa. After her, everybody else stood."So it is set, Monday in two weeks from now. I'll come right in the morning." Beatrice took Matilda's hand. "So, now we should go…" Beatrice took her to the fireplace. Then out from her pocket she got a small bag.

"Floo powder," she explained. "You remember how to use Floo?" Beatrice laughed.

"Oh, please don't pour salt on my wounds!" Matilda gave her a small slap on her hand.

"Right then, straight to Diagon Alley, The leaky Cauldron. He's waiting there." None of them understood where that was, but Sophie had no mood to ask, nor did Emily. They were tired, and Emily was half asleep standing. Beatrice handed Matilda her small bag.

"Alright then," She said taking a bunch of the powder, and tossed it to the fireplace. The fire went green. Suddenly Emily woke. Matilda stepped into the fire.

"Are you mad?" Nathan gave Beatrice a worried look.

"It's okay Nathan, its only transportation. The green fire doesn't hurt." Beatrice calmed him.

"Diagon Alley!" Matilda stated clearly and disappeared quickly, the fire turned back into its original colors.

"Right, that's definitely not dangerous." Nathan worried.

"Relax Nathan, I promise you I'll bring her straight back after we finish." Beatrice looked straight in his eyes seriously. "Trust me!" She tossed some of the powder into the fireplace. Again it turned green. "Diagon Alley," she spoke clearly and disappeared too, leaving Nathan, Sophie and Emily with shocked faces. It took them a while to shake off the shock, and then Emily fell to the floor while walking out.

"Oh, Emily, are you alright?" Nathan gave her a hand.

"I'm tired…" She yawned.

"Well, it's time to go to sleep." He took her in his hands, they left the living room.


	3. Chapter 2-Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer****: ****This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling**. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

_I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

**Chapter #2-**Diagon Alley

Since the night Matilda and Beatrice disappeared through the fire, two weeks had passed. It was already Monday and the family got up early. Sophie got dressed quickly and pulled her hair to a bow. She was heading to the kitchen when Emily stepped into her room, fully dressed into a blue skirt.

"Can you make me two braids please?" She asked Sophie.

"Of course!" She was happy to do her hair. While she made her braids they talked.

"Aren't you excited? You're going to buy a wand today, just like the one Beatrice has." Emily said.

"Not that much… I'm more afraid of going to Hogwarts. How can I get along without you?" Sophie said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You'll make some friends, probably real ones. Not like that… stupid Kimberly!" Emily smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be sad?" Sophie asked.

"You have time until then, so, I'm enjoying your presence!" Emily satisfied Sophie with her answer.

After finishing eating breakfast, Beatrice showed up. There was a ring from the doorbell, Matilda hurried to open.

"Bea!" She hugged her.

"Are we ready?" Beatrice asked looking around.

"Yes, Emily and Sophie are finishing to eat, and Nathan… well he's a bit stressed, you know. He doesn't know where we are going to. Neither Sophie or Emily." Matilda giggled.

"Oh, no worry, he'll get a grip. He was all stressed when you disappeared to him through the fire." Beatrice laughed and got inside.

"Really. How sweet of him." Matilda smiled.

"I wish I had such a nice husband. I don't have even a boyfriend… not since... you know…" She mumbled.

Nathan came from the living room tidying his tie.

"Why are you so formal?" Beatrice asked not understanding.

"I'm representing all the non-magical people, aren't I?' He asked chocking a bit.

"Who cares?" Beatrice laughed.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, because I'm not letting him change. It would take another hour…" Matilda rolled her eyes.

"Tilly, that's not fair!" Nathan got offended.

"You know I don't mean to hurt, it's just you're stressed." Matilda said holding his hand.

"How romantic!" Beatrice teased them. "Now, we need to go!" She said going to the kitchen.

Emily and Sophie were placing there bowls in the dishwasher, laughing from a joke.

"Finished here?" Beatrice asked them.

"Yes." Sophie giggled. They both went to the entrance.

"Great!" Beatrice said satisfied."

They took a cab to Charing Cross road. When they got out Nathan laughed to himself.

"Really, here we're going to buy her stuff?" He asked looking around, trying to find a weird shop.

"No, come after me." Beatrice headed into a bar between a book shop and a record store.

The place was dark and shabby. Emily held Sophie's hand tightly.

"Bea, how nice to see you." The Bar tender smiled to her.

"Nice to see you Tom." She smiled. He glanced to Nathan and Matilda, and gave a look to Emily and Sophie. "Ah… I see you are working, so, I won't bother you." He said.

"Thank you." Beatrice thanked him and took them all into the courtyard. There was a dustbin standing there, and Emily still held Sophie's hand tightly. Beatrice took her wand out and tapped three times a brick, three up from the trashcan, and two across. The brick she had touched quivered-it wriggled-in the middle, a small hole appeared-it grew wider and wider- a second later they were facing an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Well, welcome to Diagon Alley!" Beatrice said grinning to Nathan, Emily and Sophie's amazement. They stepped through the archway.

Sophie was so amazed to see so many shops selling magic stuff. She could see Emily's amazement too, and wished she had more eyes to look everywhere. There were stores selling cauldrons, store who sold spell books… There were shops selling broomsticks. Sophie examined everything. There were some who made their shopping. She was eager to buy her stuff more than ever.

"Before we start our shopping, we must get some money." Beatrice headed to a snowy white building which towered over the other shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was some kind of creature. "I think it would be better if Sophie gets in with me and you'll wait." Beatrice gave a quick look to the creature. It was about a head shorter than Sophie, about in Emily's height. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet.

"Okay…" Matilda said grabbing Nathans hand. Emily was disappointed.

"Oh, I really want to go inside!" Emily begged.

"I prefer not to… better not to cross any goblin." Beatrice stared at the one standing in the entrance.

"Emily, let's wait patiently." Matilda now grabbed her hand too. "Just don't forget," Matilda took out from her pocket a tiny golden key. "The key." Matilda gave them the small key.

"Right!" Beatrice took it and headed in. "Come with me Sophie!" She turned to her. Sophie gave a small look to Matilda.

"Go… we're waiting for you here." Matilda kissed her on her head. Sophie went with Beatrice to the entrance. The goblin bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, Stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Only one crazy enough would try and rob this place. Its one of the safest places." Beatrice said pulling Sophie, who was shocked to see a great number of goblins, after they passed the next door.

A hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighting coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Beatrice and Sophie made for the counter. Sophie was glued to Beatrice.

"Good Morning," Beatrice said to a free goblin. "We came to take some money from Sophie's safe."

"You have her key, madam?"

"Right here." Beatrice gave him the tiny golden key, Matilda gave them before entering.

The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order, very well." He said, handing it back to Beatrice. "I will have someone take you down to your vault, Mornuk!" Mornuk was yet another goblin. Sophie and Beatrice followed Mornuk towards one of the doors leading off the hall. Mornuk held the door open for them, and Sophie was surprised to get into a narrow stone passage way lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Mornuk whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in-Sophie a bit afraid- and were off.

Sophie didn't pay much attention to where they went. Her head was spinning and all she wanted was to get off quickly from the cart.

"You Okay Sophie?" Beatrice asked with concern.

"My head is spinning… "Sophie said holding herself.

"That will end soon." Beatrice smiled. Why did she smile, Sophie had no idea, she thought she heard her mumble "Just like her father…" But wasn't sure as her stomach started to make noises. When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Sophie got out and took a few deep breaths.

"You Okay, right?" Beatrice held her on the shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sophie was more relaxed. She could see the number 697, engraved on the door. Mornuk unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Sophie gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze coins.

"All yours, dear." Beatrice smiled. She helped Sophie pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," She explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty nine knuts to a sickle, easy to remember." After pocketing enough money, they got back on the cart.

After finishing the next ride, Sophie's head was still spinning.

"You are Okay, right?" Beatrice tightened her hold on her shoulder.

"Yes…" Sophie said as they went out to the fresh air. Finally she could breathe normally. Matilda and Nathan were waiting patiently with Emily. When they saw Beatrice and Sophie come their smile grew.

"Finally… Emily though you were eaten by goblins…" Matilda laughed.

"Yes, we are alright, Sophie's head was spinning down there." Beatrice said.

Matilda laughed. "Just like Henry, he didn't like those rides either, Rachel always laughed at him about that." Matilda smiled. Sophie's spinning wore off and she listened eagerly to know more about her parents.

"Mom laughed at him?" Sophie asked.

"Yes," Beatrice said. "He didn't like going into Gringotts for the nasty ride. That's how he called that. Also, he didn't like trains, or buses." Beatrice told her.

"But your mother had no problem at all, she actually liked it." Matilda continued Beatrice. Sophie actually liked trains, it was the unstable cart that frightened her.

"Off we go then?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, let's go buy you some stuff." Matilda took out from her pocket Sophie's school letter. "The list is with me." She noted.

"Uniform first, I guess?" Matilda pointed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

After buying some uniform they bought parchment and quills. Emily was examining all the stuff eagerly. Then, they went buying school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Beatrice bought herself a book too, called "Magical Mysteries, by Raven Gollows." They bought a pewter cauldron, Emily was fascinated by a golden one. And they bought a nice set of scales for weighting potions ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the apothecary's and bought supply for some basic potion ingredients for Sophie. The place had a horrible smell, Nathan and Emily didn't even got in.

After checking the list again, "Just a wand left." Beatrice said.

"Finally!" Emily cried.

"Em, stop whining!" Sophie said. "I'll turn you into a toad!" She threatened her.

Emily stopped and gave a look into an owl shop. She stared at a snowy white one. "Wow… that's a beautiful owl." She kept staring.

"Why won't we get an owl?" Matilda suddenly asked. "So we could save contact, while you'll be in Hogwarts?" She gave Sophie a look. Sophie looked at the snowy owl but didn't want it. She felt as if it wasn't meant for her.

"Um, that would be great!" Emily jumped.

"Alright!" Sophie smiled.

A few minutes later they got out of the shop, Sophie held a cage with a cute small gray owl with some black and white spots on its feathers.

"It's so cute! You must find him a cute name!" Emily stated. "How about Cutie?" she asked making Sophie angry.

"No, how about, shut up!" Sophie was actually nervous. She was about to buy a wand.

"How about Spots?" Nathan intruded their fight. Sophie like the name.

"Okay, then Spots it is." She smiled.

"Hi Spots, how are you?" Emily jumped with excitement.

The last shop they went to was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters on the door read Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair which Nathan sat on. On him sat Emily exploring everything around her. Sophie shivered a bit, nervous.

"Good afternoon," Said a soft voice.

Sophie jumped, like her jumped the others with surprise. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," Sophie said still nervous.

"Ah yes," Said the man narrowing his look to Beatrice. "Nice to see you here again Miss Hanley." The old man said. "It seems like yesterday you were here, buying your wand. Eleven and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for defense."

Mr. Ollivander gave Sophie an examining look. "You look exactly like your mother, Miss Farrell." He said, surprising Sophie he knew who she was. "I remember very well when your mother came to buy her first wand, eleven and three quarters long, Pliable, made of holly. Quite powerful and excellent for transfiguration." He stared on Sophie with interest. "And your father, too had a powerful wand. 13 and a half long, made of core was from a phoenix feather. These kinds are quite powerful." He narrowed his face now to Matilda, and back to Sophie. "Hmm, miss Farrell, so let me see…" he pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket." Which is your wand arm?"

"Um, I'm right handed," said Sophie.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Sophie from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Farrell. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Sophie suddenly realized that the tape measure was doing on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," He said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Right then, Miss Farrell. Try this one, Maple and phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Sophie took the wand and waved it, feeling a bit weird, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Oak and Dragon heartstring. 9 and three quarters inches. Quite whippy. Try-" Sophie tried- but she had hardly raised her wand when it, too, was snatched back by Ollivander.

"No,no-here, Beachwood and unicorn hair, twelve inches, springy. Go on, go on, and try it out."

Sophie tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Just like your mother! It took her a while to find her wand, and so for you it seems… It's not to worry; we'll find the perfect match for you here somewhere…" He took a few more wands from the shelves.

"Try this, Cedar and unicorn hair, ten and three quarters inches, slightly bendy, try it." Sophie tried it too but again, it was taken quickly by Mr. Ollivander. "Maybe that one, Vine and phoenix feather thirteen inches, nice and supple." Again this one seemed to be not right, and even got snatched more quick than the last one.

"Hmm…" Mr. Ollivander frowned and though for a second. "Maybe I underestimate you Miss Farrell. Probably i should try something unusual?" he asked himself hesitating when taking a box out of the most high ones. "Try this, Pear with dragon heartstring twelve and a half inches, unyielding." Sophie took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. Sophie raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

"Oh, bravo!" Mr. Ollivander said with an impressed look. Beatrice clapped and Emily sighed with delight. "Quite a wand, has chosen you." He took the wand and placed it back to its box, wrapping it in brown paper. "Very impressed…" he continued mumbling.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ollivander, but why are you so impressed, it's only a wand." Sophie said not understanding.

"This is a powerful combination you got. Pear wood, makes splendid magic, and together with dragon strings even more powerful." Mr. Ollivander said giving a glance to Beatrice. "This wand will serve you right, and I promise you that!" He smiled. "You are blessed to own a pear wand."

Sophie didn't know what to think, only that Mr. Ollivander is a bit scary. She paid him 10 galleons for the wand, and thanked him kindly leaving with rest, with a small smile on her face.

Back at home, Sophie lied on her bed examining her new wand. It looked fresh and a bit golden. Its handle was neat and comfortable in her hand. She couldn't be happier to finally own a wand just like Beatrice, and was eager to use it.

The following month, Sophie spent time reading some of the school books, finding potions and transfiguration being the most interesting. She knew it was early to judge the subjects, and hoped she would catch on the students that already knew magic from home. She didn't want to make a fool of herself. Emily used to sneak to her room and give her a look, somehow they started to talk, and Emily was hoping she would also get a letter from Hogwarts on her eleventh birthday. Sophie didn't think she would get, as Matilda had no magical powers, and Nathan wasn't even born to a magical family. The chances Emily was a witch too were very small, and Sophie knew it. She didn't say a thing about it to Emily, because she knew it would make her sad and angry, so she preferred to be quiet about the subject.

The talks about her parents for the first time the day they went to Diagon Alley, made her think a lot about them. It seemed she was like her father with her head spinning in Gringotts. Also, she seemed to be like her mother too, after getting to know it was hard to find her a proper wand.

Wanting to give a look to her parents, Sophie got up from her bed to her chest of drawers. She took from the second drawer a large photobook Matilda gave her when she was four years old. On the first page were both her parents on their wedding day. Her father held her mother with his hands, while she waved the flowers. She couldn't notice her grandparents, but probably those around them were friends. There was a young Matilda peaking from their left, and, for her surprise, a young Beatrice holding hands with a tall handsome Brown haired man.

Sophie moved to the next photo. Her parents were sitting under a large oak tree, together with Matilda, Beatrice, and again tall handsome man. This time she could notice his light green eyes, so mysterious.

On the next page she could see her parents with her as a baby in their hands. Her short golden hair, curled so cute, and her large amber eyes, eying the camera with interest. Her mother had the same golden hair as she has, only she had light green eyes. But she could notice she inherited from her father her eyes. Both of them looked so happy.

Sophie closed the photo book thinking to herself, "I wish I could see them." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 3- Making New Friends

**Disclaimer****: This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling**. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

_I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

_****I would like to thank my Beta- Potterwatch97 for editing my chapters.** **_

**Chapter #3-**Making New Friends

Sophie's last month home, passed quicker than she thought. It was the night before when she packed all her stuff sadly, into a large flowery bag. Emily helped her.

"I'm really sorry I can't say goodbye to you tomorrow at the train station." Sophie was sad too. "But you know Dad wouldn't like me to miss my first day in school." She felt she needed to explain.

"I know, I know. Nathan already told me. He can't come either. At least Matilda will, and Beatrice," Sophie wiped a few tears from her face."I promise to send you letters with Spots."

Emily smiled a bit. "I'll send you some too." She hugged Sophie. It was then when Matilda got inside her room.

"Didn't finish yet?" Matilda asked not surprised.

"No…" Sophie said, looking at the other stuff she hadn't packet yet.

"Emily, go get a shower before you sleep. Let me help Sophie, it will be quicker." Matilda ordered her, getting right to pack. Emily glared on her and went out. Matilda folded Sophie's clothes and placed them in her large bag.

"Don't be sad dear, you'll be here during holidays." She smiled. Sophie didn't.

"How will I get along?" Sophie asked her. Matilda sighed loudly.

"You know, when your mother got her letter to Hogwarts, everybody was happy for her. She was also very sad to leave us, and scared too, not to get along with new people." Matilda started to tell her. "But then she got closer to Beatrice, we were neighbors you know. Rachel was so happy. I'm sure you'll get to know friends there." Matilda tried to comfort her. Sophie was quiet, and placed some socks in her bag.

"What if I don't?" Sophie asked nervous. "What if everybody hates me?"

"Why would they hate you? You are kind and sweet and you are special. I can't see any reason why you won't have friends in Hogwarts." Matilda smiled.

"Well, I can behave ugly sometimes, you know me." Sophie blushed.

"Oh, come on! Everybody has an ugly side!" Matilda said throwing the shirt she held. "The important thing to remember is that real friends will accept you with all your flaws. You'll find some, I promise you." Matilda pulled her to a hug. "And, don't forget you have Spots. You can always write to us when you feel sad. We'll cheer you up!" Matilda smiled.

They both finished packing in half an hour. Sophie got a shower and went to bed nervous. She was about to turn off her light when Nathan showed up in his cream colored pajamas.

"Hey sweetie." He got inside her room and sat on her bed. "How are you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm nervous." Sophie shared her feelings. "I don't like being far away. I really hope I find friends." She gave a small smile to him. "Not like Kimberly." She added. Kimberly was her friend from elementary school. She treated Sophie really ugly last year when she spread a rumor that she has a contagious disease that makes some of your body parts fall off. No one talked to Sophie for a whole year because of that.

"Kimberly was jealous at you, because you got better grades than her." Nathan said smiling. "She didn't deserve a friend like you." Sophie thought for a moment. "You can see this as an opportunity to find new friends, and to learn about yourself. You see, now you'll get to know the world your parents grew in to. Matilda made a decision to leave this world, when she found out she couldn't go along. She may not know about the magical world like your parents did, but now you can find out by yourself. You also have Beatrice, and from what I understood she worked with your father." He took her hand gently. "If I were you," he smirked. "I'd send her some letters and ask her about Rachel and Henry. She was Rachel's best friend, and worked with your father. She's also a witch; you can ask her for advice." Sophie suddenly realized it was actually true. Beatrice was all over her photobook. She was in her parent's wedding, she must know something.

"You're probably right." Sophie smiled with a sudden happiness.

"Great!" Nathan was happy to see her mood change. "Then you must sleep. Have sweet dreams." He got up from her bed, and kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck in Hogwarts."

A high loud shout woke Sophie up the next morning. "**AHHHHH!**" she could recognize Emily's shout.

"What is it, **WHAT IS IT?**" Matilda shouted too, and a few legs running were heard. Sophie got out from her bed, interested to see what happened. She got in to Emily's room. Matilda was still in her nightdress and Nathan wore only his pants.

"Something bit me, I felt it hard in my shoulder, see?" Emily folded her shirt a bit. There were two small red marks on her shoulder.

"What? How?" Matilda asked.

"It's a mouse!" Nathan noticed a small white mouse running from under Emily's bed. The next one to shout was Sophie.

"Oh, the last thing I want now is to find out you have some kind of a disease!" Matilda said with worry. "Come, let's wash it." She dragged Emily to the bathroom.

Nathan took a broom and swiped carefully the small mouse that was injured on his back. The window was open. And Sophie could notice a gray feather with a black spot on it.

"Oh, I know where it came from!" Sophie said understanding. Nathan gave her a slight look. "Spots, probably hunted a mouse and it probably fell."

"That owl…" Nathan laughed for a second. "Check him out, right?" He said and kept swooping the mouse outside the house. "And close his cage!' He shouted from the door as Sophie left the room.

Sophie, still in her pajamas went back to her room. Spots cage was open, with no owl in it.

"Spottie, where are you?" She called, but didn't hear a noise. She got out from her room and started to look for Spots. He wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen. He wasn't in Matilda and Nathan's room, or in Emily's. "Spots!" She called again.

"Mum, it hurts!" Emily cried. Matilda let out a loud sigh.

"I can't believe I need to take you to the doctor today!" She said, giving a look to Sophie who entered her room. "Sophie, where is Spots? You need to close him in your cage!" She gave her a stern look.

"I can't find him. I looked for him in the whole house!" Sophie didn't like Spots disappearance. Of all mornings, he had to disappear today.

"Okay, get dressed up and eat something, probably he'll come back soon." Matilda said.

Sophie dressed up to a pair of jeans, and a red shirt. She wore her sneakers and combed her hair to a nice braid. As she got into the kitchen, Spots flew through the window and landed on Sophie's shoulder.

"Spots!" She was relieved to see him. To her surprise he had an envelope in his beak, addressed to her. Sophie opened the letter. Well it wasn't a letter; actually, it was a photograph. There were three girls in it and two boys. One, Sophie recognized in a second, was her mother. Her golden hair shined brightly. The scarlet headed girl on her right was Beatrice, and on her left was a young Matilda. Right next to Matilda was a short dirty blond haired boy, with two large amber eyes. It took to Sophie a moment to realize it was her father. Then right next to him was a brown haired boy, with light green eyes. Again, the mysterious boy she saw in her photo book. She turned the photo to the back, and saw something written.

"_1968-Rachel, Beatrice, Matilda, Henry and Lucas. A moment before leaving to Hogwarts._"

There was no note from whom she got the letter. She thought it might be Beatrice, but why would she send her a photo, and not give it to her by herself. After all, she's coming to take her to the train station. Nathan walked into the kitchen, and brought her running thoughts back to reality.

"So you found Spots. Great!" He smiled. Then he noticed Sophie was holding a photo. "What's that?" He asked looking at it from behind her.

"Someone sent it to me. Don't know who." She said.

"Maybe Beatrice." He said boiling some water for tea.

"Nathan!" Matilda ran into the kitchen. "I'm taking Emily to the hospital; she says she doesn't feel well." Matilda gave Sophie a sorry look. "Beatrice will be here any second, so don't worry sweetie. Oh, I'm so sorry I can't come to say goodbye normally." She pulled Sophie into a tight hug. "Take care of yourself, and write whenever you want!" She gave Nathan a small kiss on his cheek and disappeared.

"Nice timing for Emily to be bitten by a mouse!" Nathan made two cups of tea.

"Well, you can't know when it will come. Mice can bite you every day, right?" Sophie laughed.

Nathan had to go and Sophie was sitting in the living room waiting for Beatrice. It was ten o'clock, and she was supposed to be there any moment. A loud Crack made Sophie jump, and she almost fell when Beatrice showed up in front of her.

"Oh, sorry to scare you. I didn't plan to apparate; I thought someone was following me." She gave a concerned look around, as if she was looking out from a danger.

"Where is Matilda?" Beatrice asked.

"Emily was bitten by a mouse that Spots brought to the house, so she took her to the hospital." Sophie explained. Beatrice gave an understanding look.

"So, it's only you and me." She smiled with delight. "All your stuff is packed?" She asked, and got an answer when she saw Sophie's two flowery bags, and Spots cage. "Where's Spots?" She asked. As she did, Spots flew right into the cage. Sophie closed it. "Great, let's go to King Cross Station."

Sophie and Beatrice made their way to the train station in a cab.

"Why aren't we appearing there, like you did into our house?" Sophie asked her while they got out from the building.

"Because, I want you to experience how is it to get there like we planned to." Beatrice explained. They got into the cab, loading Sophie's bags into the trunk. The cab driver didn't liked Spots inside his car, and although he didn't say it, Sophie could understand it clearly from his disgusted look. When they got to the station, they took all the bags, and Spots. Beatrice paid the driver, and Sophie took an empty trolley.

"So, where are we going?" Sophie asked looking around.

"Platform nine and three quarters." Beatrice answered her, handing in her ticket. Sophie thought she didn't heard well.

"Nine and three quarters? But there is no such platform." She was confused.

"What do you expect? That's how the magical world works, disguising magic from muggles." Beatrice laughed. Sophie followed her the next few minutes quietly.

"So, muggles are people who can't do magic?" Sophie asked.

"Yes." Beatrice said. She stopped in her place, staring between barriers nine to ten.

"Hear me carefully, Sophie." Beatrice took her attention. "The thing you need to do is run straight to the divide between platform nine and ten. Don't think you'll crash to the wall, and don't worry. I'll come after you!" She said giving Sophie a gentle push. Sophie didn't move.

"What are you waiting for?" Beatrice asked.

"Um… really, nothing will happen?" Sophie asked swallowing with a bit fear.

"Only if you are a muggle. Now, c'mon, we don't have much time." Beatrice encouraged her.

Sophie stared at the wall dividing the barriers. She took a deep breath, and went for it. She ran straight to the divider, for a moment she closed her eyes, fearing to clash to the wall. But she didn't. She opened her eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. Sophie looked behind her and saw Beatrice showing up through a wrought-iron archway where the barrier was, with the words Platform nine and three quarters.

Beatrice came to stand next to Sophie, with a great smile. "You have some time, it's only ten thirty." Beatrice noticed Sophie's stare on the train.

The smoke of the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. Sophie looked at Beatrice with sadness. She wished Matilda could come with her too. She reached her pocket, taking the photo she got from Spots in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you just give me the photo yourself?" Sophie asked holding it tight.

"What photo?" Beatrice didn't understand. Sophie showed her the photo in her hand. Beatrice was surprised to see it, and took it from her hand.

"Wow, that's an old picture." She smiled. It was a smile full of yearn. "Oh, I miss those days." She held a few tears in her eyes. "Where did you get that from?" She asked.

"I don't know who sent it. Spots just showed up in the kitchen, with an envelope in his beak. I took it, inside was the photo." Sophie explained. Suddenly Beatrice's look changed. She was looking around again, watching out from something.

"Beatrice, um..., who is that Lucas in the photo?" Sophie asked. Beatrice jumped as she heard the name.

"Lucas? Eh… he… um… he's someone I prefer to forget." She said, giving another look in the photo. She gave it back to Sophie.

"It was our first day in Hogwarts. We're all here eleven years old, except from Matilda. She's eight." Beatrice stared to the air. "Your parents knew each other before Hogwarts, you know. I did too, I lived close to them, but we never talked. The first time I got to talk with Rachel was on the train to Hogwarts. She was hiding from Henry. He was always bothering her…"

Sophie took the photo back. To her surprise it was moving now. Henry was pulling Rachel's hair, Lucas was staring on Beatrice's scarlet curls, and Matilda was crying.

"It's… its moving!" Sophie choked.

"I know, you didn't see it moving? Well, in the magical world pictures are always moving." Beatrice smiled. "Now, I think it's time for you to get on the train." She said and helped her with the luggage.

Beatrice got inside with Sophie and hugged her a goodbye hug. "You know, you can always write for me, anytime!" She said. "Good luck, sweetie."

Sophie dragged her stuff to the first empty compartment. She took out her wand from her handbag, and sat by the window, watching everybody outside. She could notice Beatrice's scarlet hair between the seas of heads outside. Beatrice waved to Sophie and disappeared. Sophie wasn't concentrated enough to see what was happening around her. Her thoughts were wrapping her mind. She thought of her parents, and gave a glance again to the photo she took out of her pocket. Then she thought of Beatrice. She was really nice to her, and had acted weird this morning. Sophie was disappointed Matilda couldn't join them, and was worried about Emily. Deep in her thoughts, Sophie didn't notice the train was starting to move.

The door of the compartment was opened and it woke her up. A short girl with dark shiny black hair got in. she was holding lots of stuff in her hands and instinctively Sophie got up and gave her a hand. When all of the bags were in, and the girl's small cage, they both sat down. Sophie noticed she was a head higher than the girl who just arrived.

"Thanks." She thanked Sophie with a wide smile, showing her perfect white straight teeth. Her eyes were the color of deep blue; Sophie felt she swam in them for a moment.

"Hi, I'm Haley." The girl presented herself.

"I'm Sophie." Sophie smiled. They sat side by side, with an odd silence. Haley opened the small cage, letting a pure white kitten out.

"Meet Snow, my Cat." Haley held her cat and with confidence placed it on Sophie's laps. "Snow is totally cute!" Haley continued.

"Yes, and is totally white." Sophie gave a pat on Snow's head. "Is it a female or male?" Sophie asked.

"Male. Mom didn't want a female making mess around." Haley patted Snow. "I can see you have an owl, what's his name?"

"Spots." Sophie answered giving a look at him. "And he's male too." Again there was a silence.

"So, are you from a wizard's family?" Haley asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know it until my birthday. Both of my parents died. Mom's death is kind of magical mystery, but my dad was killed by Voldemort." Sophie opened up quick. Haley jumped when heard Voldemort's name.

"Are you crazy to say his name?" She stared on Sophie with wide eyes.

"Um… sorry, I forgot I'm not supposed to say his name." Sophie went red. For a second she thought she ruined her chance to make a friend.

"That's okay." Haley calmed. "So you don't know your parents?" Haley asked with interest.

"No, but I live with my aunt from mother's side. She's a squib, and married to Nathan, one of the nicest people I'd ever known. Both have Emily, my cousin. She's like a sister to me." Sophie thought of them and smiled. "What about you, are you from a wizard's family?" Sophie asked.

"Half blood. My father was a muggle, and he left my mother when she was pregnant with me. She told me it was hard for him to accept she was a witch." Haley didn't seem to care much about that.

"Do you know where he is now?" Sophie asked.

"No, and I don't care. Why would I want to know who is he? He didn't want me." Haley said looking out the window.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Sophie got to her feet with Haley and they both gave a look to the trolley.

"I don't know this stuff, what's good?" Sophie asked Haley who bought some things she never heard about.

"Oh… I know, you buy what I tell you, you'd love it _so_ much." Haley now smiled even more widely.

Sophie sat back in her seat with a pack of sweets Haley insisted she would buy. She bought some Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes. She opened the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"What kind of flavors are in these?" Sophie asked Haley.

"Oooh, all kinds, and I mean, all kinds. Once, I got one that tasted of earwax." She told her.

"And you call that a great sweet?" Sophie was a bit afraid. Instead of unwrapping Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, she opened a Chocolate Frog. The frog jumped a small jump, but she caught it quickly. "Don't tell me this is a real frog!" She hesitated.

Haley laughed hard. "No, you can relax. It only jumps once, for the fun." Sophie ate the chocolate frog, enjoying it.

"You know, there's a card in it, I collect them, and you can too if you want." Sophie tucked her hand in the empty box and took out a card. It showed a man's face. He wore half moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore," said Sophie, glad to see who he is.

"Are you telling me that you didn't know who Dumbledore is?" Haley asked with disbelief.

"I knew, but I haven't seen how he looked," Sophie examined the picture.

_Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern_

_Times, Professor Dumbledore is particular famous for_

_His defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945,_

_For the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's_

_Blood and his work in alchemy with his partner,_

_Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys_

_Chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Sophie turned the card and saw that Dumbledore had disappeared. "I didn't know they can disappear," she said placing the card in her bag.

"They can. They travel in photos all the times. It's actually handy in making contact with people." Haley said.

After un-wrapping a few more Chocolate Frogs, Sophie decided to take courage and take a Bertie Bott's Bean. She ate one that looked green. It tasted of a cucumber.

"Eww… I don't like cucumbers." Sophie said. Still, she took another one, gold colored. This one tasted of tea. "Much better." Sophie smiled. She kept eating them, getting mushroom, coffee, pancake, pumpkin, and also a dirty gray one that tasted like chalk. That didn't make her feel well. She drank from her bottle of water to get rid of the taste.

The country side now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.

Haley was starting to talk about Quidditch when there was a knock on the door of their compartment. A round faced boy came in. He look tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "But have you seen a toad at all?"

"No, but I think a chocolate frog would do well for you!" Sophie handed him one. He looked at her surprised.

"I've lost him!" the boy cried.

"Don't worry, come sit with us. He'll come back, I'm sure!" Haley smiled at him. Sophie was still with her hand up. The boy took the chocolate frog from her.

"Thanks." His cheeks got pink. He unwrapped the chocolate frog. "I'm Neville, by the way. Neville Longbottom." He introduced himself.

"I'm Sophie, Sophie Farrell, and this is Haley."

"Haley Bloom." Both introduced themselves.

After eating his chocolate frog he took out the card. "Oh, I got Merlin. I have already seven cards of him." He said.

"You should take it, thank you for the chocolate frog." He said. Sophie took the card smiling. "I should probably go and find Trevor." He said and left the compartment.

"Poor boy, I didn't like when Spots disappeared this morning either. I know how he feels." Sophie said.

"Have you tried to do any spells?" Haley broke the silence.

"No, and we're not supposed to do spells until we get to Hogwarts." Sophie held her wand more tightly.

"Really, it would be _so_ cool to try one." Haley took out her wand from her purple handbag. "I hear my mother doing one every Sunday!" She said. "She likes flowers so much." She said raising her wand.

"Orchideous!" She said and a bunch of orchids appeared out of her wand.

Sophie was delighted. "Wow!" She said.

"Yes, it's a good one. Mum always changes our flowers on Sundays. I couldn't manage to understand how she made some daisies once, but I heard her doing that spell and I've wanted to try it for ages!" She said taking the flowers and smelling them. "You should try one too." She tried to convince Sophie to make a spell.

"But I know none, well, now the only one I know is the spell you did." Sophie said.

"Then, do that! Try out your wand!" Haley pushed her.

Sophie hesitated at first. "Okay then… Orchideus!" A bunch of orchids got out of her wand too. But, they were much larger than Haley's.

"Hey, they are much larger than mine!" Haley noticed. They were so excited to know a new spell, they tried it again. The second time Haley's flowers were a bit bigger, but Sophie's were large and beautiful. Soon their whole compartment was full with orchids.

There was another knock on the door of their compartment. Neville was back, but this time he had a girl with him.

"But He-" Nevile started to talk.

"Neville they may have seen it in the past few minutes." The girl interrupted him. "Wow, you have a lot of orchid's here." She commented on the orchids everywhere. "Have you seen a toad?" She asked.

"We already told Neville we hadn't." Haley said.

The girl had a bossy sort voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. She was also already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. "By the way, how come you have all these flowers here?" She asked not understanding.

"Trying out spells, well, _a_ spell," Sophie answered.

"Really, what kind of spell does that?" She looked around, her eyes open with interest.

"Orchideous!" Haley called. Another bunch of orchids were getting out of her wand.

"That's cool." Neville said.

"Yeah, pretty cool to me too." Sophie smiled.

"Well, we were in a compartment before with Harry Potter and his new friend, Ron Weasley, and that Weasley boy was trying to do a spell on his rat. He didn't manage it of course!" Haley jumped as the girl mentioned Harry Potter name.

"Are you joking? _Harry Potter_ is on this train?" Haley's face were full of shock.

"I'm not joking." The girl said. "Neville saw him too, right Neville?" She looked at him.

"Yes, I've seen him." He said.

"And what's your name?" Haley asked squinting her eyes a bit.

"Oh, right, I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." She still stared at all the flowers.

"I must try one too." She said. "Orchideous!" She called too. Another bunch of flowers was added to the lot. Hermione's flowers didn't reach Sophie's and it seemed to bother her. "But, it's not like yours!" She said looking on the flowers Sophie was holding in her hands.

"You have a friend for comfort here, Haley also didn't like this." Sophie said.

"You can enjoy my flowers; I can see your cat already having some fun." Hermione grinned. Snow was jumping on the flowers, taking off some of their petals. "By the way, you better put your robes on; I suppose we're nearly there." She said and left with Neville.

Sophie peered out of the window. It was getting dark. She could see mountains and forests under a deep-purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. Sophie and Haley changed their clothes into the Hogwarts robes and Haley put Snow back into his cage.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Sophie's stomach grumbled with hunger and Haley's smile suddenly was wiped off and she looked nervous. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out to a tiny, dark platform. The cold air made Sophie shiver. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Sophie heard a voice calling:

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A big hairy hair beamed over the sea of heads.

Sophie noticed it was a giant man, and was fascinated by it.

"C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind your step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant man down what seemed to be steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Sophie thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sigh o'Hogwarts in a sec," The man called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here.

There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Sophie and Haley were followed into their boat by a pair of Indian looked girls. Probably sisters.

"Everyone in?" The man shouted. He had a boat to himself. "Right then-FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved all at once, gliding across the lake, which was a smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Yelled the man as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" The giant man, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"_Trevor_!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the man's lamp, coming out at last to a smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front doors. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" The giant man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	5. Chapter 4- The Sorting Ceremony

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling**. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

_I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

_****I would like to thank my Beta- Potterwatch97 for editing my chapters.** **_

**Chapter #4- **The Sorting Ceremony

The door swung at once. A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern look, and Sophie was sure she wasn't one to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Said the man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

_So that was the name of the giant man_, thought Sophie. Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide. The Entrance hall was so big you could fit a house into it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones in Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Sophie took deep breaths to relax as she heard a drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school must already be here-But Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber of the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting." "I shall return when they are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

Sophie shrugged and took a deep breath. They're going to be sorted into houses? She didn't like that. All she cared of was to be with Haley.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" A boy with untidy black hair and a pair of glasses asked a red headed one. Sophie listened interested too.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Sophie swallowed with fear. A test in front of the entire school? The only thing she knew was getting a bunch of orchids out of her wand, and she didn't think it would help her somehow. She looked around nervously and saw that everyone were also terrified. No one was talking except Hermione Granger, who was whispering about all kinds of spells she knew.

Then something happened which made her jump about a foot in the air. She was actually hovering for a few seconds. No one noticed that, except Haley who was surprised about it just like her. Haley pulled Sophie quickly to the ground. People behind them screamed.

"What the-?" Sophie gasped like everybody else. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying,

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing ruffs and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around them.

"About to be sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" Said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," Said a sharp voice. "The sorting ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts flowed away through the opposite wall.

"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years "and follow me."

Oddly, Sophie stood behind Haley, who gave a thumb out, making her smile. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Sophie never imagined such a splendid place. She was fascinated by everything around her, and wanted to see some more. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Sophie found herself shivering with nerves. Haley caught her shoulder and tried to calm her, but it was a bit hard for Sophie. She felt as if she was hovering again, she was, but no one seen it. Only Haley and she stared at her, worried.

"Calm down Sophie…" Haley whispered. Sophie gave a look to the ceiling, to distract herself from the plenty of faces staring on her, to see a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

She heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts, a History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open to heavens.

Sophie's look got back to Professor McGonagall who was silently placing a four legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Sophie didn't know what the hat was for. Maybe they were supposed to put it on, and it should tell what house they were supposed to be in? She noticed everybody in the Hall was now staring at the hat, and she stared to it too. For a few seconds there was a complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth-and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Sophie was amazed she was right. They only had to try on the hat. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink –faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down.

A moment's pause-"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Sophie could see the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bloom, Haley." Professor McGonagall called. Haley was nervous, Sophie could tell. So was she. Haley put the hat on her head. There was a few minutes of silence.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Haley took off the hat, smiled to Sophie and went to the far left table.

Bones, Susan was sorted to Hufflepuff, and Boot, Terry to Ravenclaw. Brocklehurst, Mandy went to Ravenclaw too, but Brown, Lavender became the second Gryffindor after Haley. Sophie was very nervous, and she was afraid to hover again, as there was no one to calm her this time. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. She felt sick, as if her stomach was glued to her back. She glanced to the Gryffindor table and watched Haley, who was talking to a student older than her. Sophie hoped she would be with Haley at the same house. She didn't wanted to be alone all the year.

"Farrell, Sophie" her name was called.

As she stepped she thought she heard a few whispers from the staff table. One of the Professors, wearing a turban on his head gave her an annoying look. The last thing she saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the entire Hall giving her some looks.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult, very difficult. You have a very rare mind, almost unnatural. You can easily get along in any house. Your mind isn't that bad and you have plenty of courage too. A nice thirst to prove yourself and you are not afraid of hard work… hmm, so where shall I put you?" Sophie didn't know what to think. How could the hat not know where to place her: it was its job? Sophie barely knew anything about the houses; she had no information even to choose. At the moment the only thing she cared about was to be with Haley. "Oh, I can see that friends are important for you, you have not many it seems. Maybe Hufflepuff would do that?" The hat asked.

_No._ Sophie was thinking hard.

"Not Hufflepuff, you may be the first one not to want to go there… well, Maybe Ravenclaw? With your mind it won't be hard for you to get along there."

_No!_ Sophie thought.

"How about Slytherin, with your determination, and thirst to prove yourself, you can succeed there too."

_No, no, no!_ Sophie thought.

"So, Gryffindor?" The hat actually asked her. Sophie thought,

_Finally!_

"Alright then, - GRYFFINDOR!"

Sophie heard the hat shout the last word to the whole Hall. She took off the hat and walked towards the Gryffindor table. She was so happy to be with Haley.

Haley gripped her hand and she sat next to her.

"What was that hovering there before?" She whispered to Sophie.

"Um…" Sophie was unsure.

"Never mind, you should tell me later, that was frightening!" She stared right into her eyes.

Now Sophie could see the high table properly. At the end nearest, sat Hagrid, the giant man they followed. And there in the center of the high table, in a large gold chair sat Albus Dumbledore. Sophie recognized him from her chocolate frog card at once. His silver hair was so bright, even brighter than the ghosts. She spotted again the Professor with the turban.

Hermione Granger was sorted to Gryffindor too, and sat to Sophie's left side. All the students were whispering to each other things, until Professor McGonagall called:

"Potter, Harry." The whispers broke out like hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?" "The Harry Potter?"

Sophie couldn't understand what was so special in that boy? He didn't seem to be any more special from the others. It took a while for him to be sorted. It was almost like ages.

At last the hat called: "GRYFFINDOR!" and the entire table rose up. Even Haley got up and screamed.

"Oh, get a grip!" Sophie pulled her back to her chair. Haley stood up again.

"We have Harry Potter in our house!" She almost screamed. Two red headed twins were shouting:

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat next to another red headed bloke.

He looked older than the red headed twins, yet a bit similar. Sophie guessed they were brothers. Now there were only three people left to be sorted. Turpin, Lisa became a Ravenclaw, and then Weasley, Ron, another red headed boy, was sorted into Gryffindor. The red headed twins and the boy next to Harry clapped hard. Another brother of them sorted to Gryffindor she guessed. Zabini, Blaise was sorted to Slytherin, and that was all. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away.

Sophie stared at her golden plate with hunger. She wanted so much to eat something. All the sweets she ate on the train seemed to be ages ago. Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, with welcome.

"Welcome!" he said."Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down.

Everybody clapped and cheered. Sophie laughed.

"Is he a bit mad?" Harry asked the boy next to him.

"Mad?" the boy said airily. "He is a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes Harry?"

Sophie, who was listening to understand why it was that Harry was so special, suddenly realized all the dishes in front of her were piled with food. Even though Matilda was a pretty good cooker, the food on the table looked great, and tasted good. Sophie helped herself to some chicken and potatoes, enjoying the food, and listening to the conversations around her. It was then when a ghost started a conversation with Harry about food.

"I know who you are!" Ron, the red headed friend of Harry's said. "My brothers told me about you-you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" the ghost was interrupted by a sandy haired boy called Seamus Finnegan.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Sophie hoped for a second he wouldn't have asked it, because the ghost seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder as if it was a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Sophie spit out the potato she started to eat, to Haley's disgust.

"Ew, Sophie that doesn't do anything for my appetite!" She said.

"So- new Gryffindor's! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable-he's the Slytherin ghost."

Sophie like a few others looked over to the Slytherin table, and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. The blond boy sitting next to it did not seem pleased with the seating arrangement.

The boys talked about themselves while Sophie and Haley exchanged looks.

"You know, I was so scared we won't be in the same house. I prayed for that." Haley said.

"Me too." Sophie gave a look to the staff table. They were having conversations there too. For a second she thought Professor Dumbledore turned his look and looked back at her with a small smile. She didn't know if that was a dream, as Haley pulled her back to reality.

"So Sophie, why don't you tell us about yourself? Seamus and Neville already told everybody about themselves." Haley took the attention. Everybody looked at her, even Harry.

"Did you know you were a witch?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Well…" Sophie gave Haley a sharp look. "My parents died when I was one year old. I never got to know them, or the fact I was a witch. Until my birthday. That was a surprise to all of our family, not just me. Although Matilda already knew, I was a witch."

"Oh," Hermione's face got a bit pink. I'm sorry." She said.

"How did they die?" Ron asked staring at her. Hermione looked at him as if she was about to choke him.

"Umm… "Sophie got a bit red."No one knows who killed my mother. It is a mystery not solved. My father, though, was killed by Vo-" Haley Kicked Sophie's leg. "By You Know Who." Sophie kicked Haley back. They didn't know each other much and already acted like sisters.

"Unlucky for him…" Someone said, and Sophie couldn't point who. Hermione was starting to talk with the boy next to her about lessons.

Sophie didn't pay attention much of what was happening around her. She just felt sleepy. Haley yawned, tired too, and both looked at the staff table watching the teachers. They hadn't finished yet, so they sat quietly.

At last, the puddings, too, disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem-just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Sophie went white while others seemed to laugh. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Everything seemed so unreal for Sophie. While everybody sang, and Haley joined the red headed twins, Fred and George, into a march, Sophie was confused. Everybody was happy, and she felt she's faking a smile. Sophie thought of Matilda and Nathan, and was interested to know how Emily felt after the mouse bite. All finished to sing, and again, Haley pulled her back to reality.

"Someone falls asleep on the table." Haley giggled.

"Ah, Music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy, the red headed boy Hermione talked with through the dinner. Walking through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Sophie was hovering again, and now, Hermione could notice that too.

"Did you just... hover?" She looked at Sophie with interest. Haley pulled Sophie down and faked a laugh, giving Sophie a warning look.

"I think that you are tired and your eyes are mistaken you!" Haley said. Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Probably…" She yawned.

It seemed to work, and Hermione bought Haley's story. They unpleasantly met Peeves the Poltergeist as they got to the end of the corridor, where there hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She said.

"Caput Draconis," Said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall.

They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase-they were obviously in one of the towers-they found their beds at last: Six posters hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. Haley was about to ask Sophie about her hovering accidents but fell asleep. So did Sophie.


	6. Chapter 5- Double Potions

**A/N- **I would like to apologize for the long waiting. Finally, i found a beta and now i can just continue publishing my chapters. You can noticed i edited the earlier chapters, and now, i decided to publish two chapters dueto the long delay. don't be excited, because itwon't happen a lot. :-)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling**. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

_I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

_****I would like to thank my Beta- Potterwatch97 for editing my chapters.****_

* * *

**Chapter #5-**Double Potions

Sophie got up in the morning with a bad pain all over her back. It was as if she fell on it hardly. She struggled to change her lying position into a sitting one, and when she finally sat, she struggled again to stand on her feet. As she stood the pain disappeared for a moment, and she was glad. But it was too soon to be happy, as the pain came again when she walked to get ready for her first day in Hogwarts. She combed her hair back, and got dressed with the other girls. When finished they went to eat breakfast in the Great Hall.

While Sophie ate some cereals, she and Haley finally had time to talk a bit about her hovering accidents.

"Can you please tell me what the problem with you is?" Haley asked Sophie.

"Nothing is wrong. Why would I have any problem?" Sophie backed.

"You were hovering half of the time since we got to Hogwarts." Haley said not satisfied by Sophie's answer. "What kind of power is that? Not every wizard has those kinds of abilities." Haley said trying to get an explanation.

"I really have no idea. I'm telling you, it's just a thing that keeps happening to me since I was five, or six years old." Sophie tried to explain.

"Well, that deserves some research." Haley said taking a bite from bread full of jam.

"Why?" Sophie asked massaging her back a bit; the pain went down but still bothered her.

"Aren't you interested about this ability?" Haley asked her a bit surprised.

"Umm… I always thought it would disappear, but it seemed to grow yesterday." Sophie said.

"So you must research about it!" Haley said. Sophie wasn't into a research; she just wanted her pain to entirely go away.

Since that morning, whispers followed Harry Potter, and Sophie had no idea why. He is just a regular boy like everybody. For some reason everybody were talking about him. Sophie could not stand it anymore, and on one of the periods between classes, she asked Haley-

"I don't understand, what's so special about him? He's just a boy with a scar on his head." Haley's eyes got widened with shock.

"Really, Sophie, how dumb can you be. Harry is The Boy Who Lived! He is responsible for the fall of You Know Who! The story tells that You Know Who came to kill Harry's parents, and when he came to kill Harry, he couldn't. Instead Harry got that scar on his forehead." Haley told her. Sophie's mouth dropped with surprise, she had no idea.

"His parents are… dead… oh, I am stupid!" Sophie shook her head.

"I guess you two aren't that different. Both of your parents are dead too." Haley said and watched Harry walking with Ron.

"At least he knows how they both died. I have no clue how my mother died. Only that my father was killed by You Know Who." Sophie watched Harry too.

Besides being interested in Harry, Sophie found Hogwarts quite interesting too. It was hard for her to find out her way with Haley in the great castle. There were so many staircases, and doors it was impossible not to get lost. Finally, when they did find their way, they couldn't even remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around. People in the portraits were visiting each other, and Sophie was sure she heard one of them saying something about her.

The ghosts were fascinating too. They were kind enough to direct the first students who got lost. But Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late to class. He always had all kinds of tricks playing on students, to their dislike. Even worse than Peeves was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Every time Sophie and Haley got near his cat, Mrs. Norris gave them suspicious looks.

Beside them, there were also the lessons. There was a lot more to magic than waving your wand and say funny words, Sophie quickly found out. In Astronomy they studied the stars and movement of planets. Herbology with kind Professor Sprout was quite interesting, as they got to know some magical plants. History of Magic was easily the most hated subject. It was hard for Sophie to concentrate to a tired mumbling ghost.

Sophie called Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, Cutie. He was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. "Don't let him hear how you call him that." Haley laughed about his given nickname.

Transfiguration was exactly how Sophie expected. Professor McGonagall was strict and clever. On the first lesson she assured them how complex and dangerous transfiguration is. They were all impressed when she changed her desk in to a pig and back. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. To Sophie's surprise, she had no problem with that. By the end of the lesson, it was only Sophie and Hermione who made a difference to their match. Professor McGonagall was impressed by Sophie's quick work. She actually finished turning all her matches before Hermione. Hermione glared at her for that, but was happy when Professor McGonagall showed everybody her good work.

The class everyone has really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.

Sophie was happy she wasn't that behind everyone else. She was surprised she could manage things, sometimes even better than others, and constantly got looks for that. Hermione, she noticed, would give her looks for doing things quick and neatly. Probably jealous, Sophie thought to herself.

"You have good instincts when it comes to magic, you know." Haley said to her. "You get stuff really quickly; I wish I had that kind of mind. And you saw Hermione's face when you turned the matches to the needles. She was shocked you could transform all of them quick enough. You know, transfiguration is one of the hardest subjects." Haley said to her. But Sophie wasn't clever enough to stand History of Magic lessons.

On Friday, they were supposed to have double potions. Sophie couldn't imagine how that would be. Professor Snape didn't seem to be so kind to them, and she thought she saw a few glances to Harry from him, and not the nice kind.

The post arrived and Sophie was happy when Spots landed next to her with a letter in his beak. She took it and gave him a bit of her bacon.

"That's Beatrice." She said to Haley who got a small package.

"Ooh, I hope mum sent me something good." Haley said hopefully. Sophie opened her letter.

_"Dear Sophie,_

_Hope you're having fun in Hogwarts, and also make some friends._

_I wanted to catch up on you. How is it going? Anything interesting happened around?_

_Matilda, Nathan and Emily are eager to know how it's going for you._

_By the way, Emily needs to take antibiotic for the mouse bite she got. She misses you a lot. _

_Kisses, Beatrice."_

Sophie answered her quickly.

_"Hi Beatrice,_

_I'm fine, having fun in Gryffindor with my new friend Haley Bloom. She is really sweet. _

_I thought I would be bad with magic, but I'm surprised I'm actually good. I could change matches to needles without blinking._

_Nothing interesting happened. _

_Send Matilda, Nathan and Emily kisses from me._

_Love,_

_Sophie."_

"You should have told her about your hovering thing." Haley said when Spots took off with Sophie's answer.

"What would she know?" Sophie asked.

"Hello? She's a witch! She must know something about that kind of thing." Sophie didn't feel right telling something like that to Beatrice.

"I… I prefer it this way." Sophie said.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

During calling up names, Snape gave a small pause on Sophie's. He gave her a wondered look and continued, pausing on Harry's name too.

"Ah, yes," He said softly. "Harry Potter, our new-celebrity." A couple of Slytherins sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class, his black eyes watching every movement.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," He began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. The class was silent. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Sophie swallowed. She definitely didn't think she is a dunderhead, but the way he talked made her afraid to speak a word. She was ready to prove him wrong.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Sophie could see how Harry got confused when asked .She herself read the book and didn't think that she could even remember something from there. Somehow she remembered and hoped to help him, but didn't dare to raise her hand like Hermione did.

"I don't know sir." said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut-tut-fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand, which proved to Sophie it wouldn't matter even if she raised her hand too.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Sophie definitely knew the answer for that, but again was afraid to say a word. Hermione, though, stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have an answer for Professor Snape.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" _It was so unfair of him_, Sophie thought. Who would be able to remember all this stuff? She herself was shocked to remember anything, and she only opened the book once at home. Clearly Hermione knew the answers too; as her hand was up every time he asked Harry a question.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling. _How pathetic!_ Sophie thought. She wasn't eager enough to make a fool of herself. Snape, clearly, was trying to bring Harry down.

"I don't know," Said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't try her?" A few people laughed. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," He snapped at Hermione. His gaze turned on Sophie and stayed on her eyes for a moment.

"Miss Farrell, do you know the answers for my questions?" He asked her. Sophie was surprised she was asked. She could guess he asked her on purpose to bring her down too.

"Um…" She took a breath. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from a stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Sophie answered him. Everybody sent her surprised looks. Even Snape himself was surprised she knew the answer, and she could see his eyes get wide a bit, his look changed into an unfriendly smile.

"Well, Potter, you should thank Miss Farrell here for saving you this time, although, I still take a point for your cheek!" He turned back to Harry. "Well, you should all copy that information down."

Sophie was amazed of her memory and could notice Haley's snigger. As the Potion lesson continued, things got even more surprising for Sophie. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone, except a blond haired Slytherin boy called Malfoy. And, except of Sophie herself. He just gave a look into her cauldron and didn't say a thing. It was then when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville has somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was sweeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded to Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. "You-Potter-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." This was so unfair, and Sophie was so mad for that. Harry wasn't responsible for Neville acts; it was entirely Neville's fault. It was so clear to her that Snape hated Harry for something, and she couldn't point out the reason. At least Harry was clever enough not to say anything- with that kind of Professor, it's not so smart to open your mouth.

As they finished the lesson, Sophie and Haley sighed with anger.

"He is such a –!" Sophie whispered, afraid of him to hear her in the corridor.

"You are telling me. I'm still shocked at how you answered him the questions. It totally silenced him." Haley laughed.

"Yeah, right. But he didn't even say a thing about our potion. I bet it was even better than Malfoy's." Sophie said. As she walked she slipped and got her head hurt. "Ouch!" she felt her eye burning. "That hurts." She put her hand on her eye.

"What was that for?" She heard Haley calling on someone.

"I don't like people talking about me, behind my back!" She heard Malfoy's voice. Sophie got up on her legs and looked at him angry.

"Oh, you don't mess with me Malfoy, you don't know me!" Sophie warned him.

"Are you threatening me Farrell?" Malfoy gave her a warning look too. Sophie squinted her eyes angrily.

"I'm just warning you. You don't know my bad side, so don't mess with me!" Sophie said. Haley was surprised of the way Sophie talked. She was sure too, she hadn't seen Sophie's bad side, and didn't want to.


	7. Chapter 6 - Flying Accidents

**Disclaimer****: ****This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling**. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

_I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

**__******I would like to thank my Beta- Potterwatch97 for editing my chapters.****

* * *

**Chapter #6-**Flying Accidents

If there was something Sophie hated most, it was arrogant people who think all about themselves. She wasn't that person to keep up quite when get hurt by someone. Since the incident with Malfoy after Potion's class she kept thinking how lucky he got. The last time someone did to her something she didn't like, was when she was seven years old. It was before Kimberly spread the nasty rumor about her. She cursed Sophie and in response Sophie hit her so bad in her face she broke her nose. Beside the fact she got detention in school, she was also grounded. That was a hell of a month.

Here in Hogwarts, she hated Malfoy even more than she hated Kimberly. He kept walking with his nose up, not to Sophie's satisfaction. She could also notice how he annoys Harry.

When she and Haley got to their common room they spotted a note about flying lessons.

"Oh, I'm so eager to start and learn to fly!" Haley said.

"I don't need a broomstick to fly, I hover myself if I want to." Sophie joked.

"You know, with this power you have, you probably can do it. I told you, research about it!" Haley said.

"Oh, if you are so interested about that, why don't you go and make a research about it!" Sophie said. Haley didn't answer her, but from the look of her eyes Sophie was sure she would do it.

Quidditch was a mystery to Sophie. She didn't understand much what it was, and when she asked Haley about it, Fred and George, who heard her, jumped to tell her all about the games.

"Seriously, you never heard of Quidditch?" Fred asked her.

"Not where I live." Sophie almost laughed at the shock on his face.

"Well, you need to fresh your mind because; Quidditch is the most brilliant game in the whole world!" George said.

"Definitely brilliant!" They started to tell her about the Quaffle, the Bludgers and the golden snitch. They talked about the positions of the Beaters, keeper and seeker.

"We really hope Wood would find a seeker. The games are getting closer and we really want to win the cup from Slytherin." Fred said.

"Then, I really hope he'll find someone too." Sophie said thinking about Malfoy's face if they'd win.

Sophie got a few more notes from home since Beatrice's letter. Matilda wrote to her about Emily's condition, and sent always kisses and hugs. She also kept asking her if everything is Okay, and if she feels well. Sophie kept answering everything is fine.

During breakfast Neville showed everyone his new Remembrall. While he explained them about it, Malfoy who passed the Gryffindor table took it from his hand. Harry and Ron jumped immediately, but before they could do something Professor McGonagall showed up and Malfoy handed the ball back to Neville. It was then when Sophie felt tingling in her fingers. Her anger probably triggered it and her hands felt a bit warm. When she gave a look to her hands she could see gold sparks around her fingers. Haley didn't notice that.

At three-thirty that afternoon all the Gryffindors hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Sophie glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "And say 'Up'!"

"Up!" Everyone shouted. Sophie's broom jumped to her hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. There were a few who just rolled on the floor, or some who haven't even show movement.

After everyone held a broom, Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the row correcting the grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three-two-" But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. She called him, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle-twelve feet-twenty feet, and at the end he fell and a nasty crack was heard, while his face fell down. Sophie shivered when she heard the crack; she couldn't imagine how painful it was to break a wrist. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch". Come on dear." And they both left.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up!" Both Sophie and Parvati Patil snapped.

"Oooh, I didn't know Neville has a fan club!" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati. Sophie I could understand, she doesn't even has friends!" Sophie got so mad at her.

"She has me!" Haley sticked for her. Sophie could feel her tingling again on her fingers. This time, as Haley held her hand, she could see the small amount of gold sparks around her fingers, taking her hand back to herself. She gave Sophie a great look of surprise.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Said Harry quietly, taking every ones interested eyes. Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect-how about-up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt on to his broomstick and taken off.

"Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom and flew after him, ignoring Hermione's shouts about getting everybody in trouble. Sophie watched with interest. They could see them arguing on the air. Then Malfoy threw the Remembrall, and harry flew to it like an advanced flyer. They all screamed as he dived and landed to the ground with the ball in his hand.

"HARRY POTTER!" Sophie's heart beat fast with nerve. Oh no, Hermione was right, he got everybody in trouble. "Never-in all my time at Hogwarts-" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "-how dare you-might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." Sophie felt bad for him, as he left.

Sophie felt awful in a sudden moment. Her body shivered, and her head was spinning. Her tips of every body part was tingling and her sight became a sudden blur. Then a hard snap on her cheek woke her up. It was Haley who hit her. It was pretty hard, and now her cheek burned. Haley also pushed her so she was lying on her back, making the other students shout with surprise.

"And you call her a friend!" Pansy Parkinson laughed.

"Haley!' Sophie shouted.

"You are such a STUPID!" Haley shouted on her. Sophie gave her a shocked look.

"What, what did I do?" Sophie was prepared to fight back if she needed.

"The same thing you've been doing since we got into Hogwarts! When are you going to do something about it?" She suddenly whispered.

"What? I don't know what are you talking about, stop hitting me!" Sophie gave her back a slap on her cheek too.

"Don't hit me!" Haley was shocked now too.

"I'll hit anyone who hits me!" Sophie pushed her.

"What are you doing?" Haley now fought back.

"Giving you back!" Sophie said angry. It wasn't probably the right time as Madam Hooch came back.

"What are you two doing? Detention!" She barked. Everyone went silent quickly, and Sophie's face went red. "What were you thinking to yourself? It's twenty points off from Gryffindor for that!" She said.

"But, she hit me!" Sophie gave Haley a dark look.

"I don't care who hit who first. I shall not see anyone use violence against another student." She said.

The whole day Sophie and Haley hadn't talked to each other. Sophie was angry about Haley hitting her, and Haley was angry about Sophie hitting her. Sophie had to go to a detention, and clean the broom cupboard without magic. After finishing she was released and went to the Gryffindor common room.

When she got in a few looks where thrown to her way.

"What are you looking at?" She asked with anger and left to the dormitories. There Haley sat on her bed reading a book. It was only the two in the room. Sophie didn't want to speak with Haley, and sat on her bed too. Haley caught, and Sophie looked at her.

"I… I wanted to apologize." Haley said. "For slapping you on your face, and pushing you!" She said. Sophie saw she really meant it. After a few seconds she smiled to Haley.

"I'm sorry too …" Sophie said blushing.

"But you know, I did it for a reason." Haley's face became serious. "You flew!" She said. "I actually saw it, you stood a bit far from me, and suddenly I saw all your body glowing and you actually flew. It was like you were walking on air!" Haley said. "And Hermione, with her big nose, she turned and I couldn't risk her seeing that, so I had no choice but to slap you and throw you on the ground!" Haley said.

"Really? I-flew?" Sophie was shocked.

"Yes. You know, this is serious!" Haley said. "We must find out how you got this power of yours!" She said. Sophie thought to herself that Haley was right, they had to do something. She couldn't control it, and didn't want others to question her about hovering accidents.

"For a start, I think it would be good if you'll write to your friend, Beatrice, about this. Maybe she will have an answer, because I searched a bit, and I couldn't find anything about walking in the air like you did. Only spells and potions that make you levitate."

Sophie wrote to Beatrice a letter explaining all about her hovering accidents and about the incident during flying lessons. She didn't expect her to write back quickly, as she knew she must have things to do.

After dinner, Sophie was too tired to do anything and went straight to bed. She had a bad headache, and wanted it to go away. Haley was still awake and she fell asleep quickly.

She was in a deep sleep, and was dreaming she was walking on the sky, jumping from cloud to cloud. Then she heard an echo calling her-

" Sophie," she tried to reach to the voice.

"Sophie, wake up!" She heard the echo again.

"Sophie, C'mon!" Now she felt a hand on her right side of the body and opened her eyes. Suddenly her face was close to the ceiling, her nose an inch from touching it. But quicker than she thought, she fell to her bed.

BANG! She fell on her back hardly.

"Ouch!" Sophie called with terrible pain.

"Oooh, I thought I heard a crack!" Haley said with guilt.

"Sorry, I must've not waked you, it was just… you… Sophie, you were floating in the air during your sleep." She said. Sophie rubbed her back with pain.

"That explains all my back aches every morning." Sophie finally understood the reason for the pains.

"You were almost touching the ceiling, and when I called you, you lowered down. Then, when I touched you, you suddenly floated to the ceiling again and fell. I'm sorry I woke you!" Sophie didn't know what to say. The pain on her back was awful. She gave a look around. The other girls were probably in the common room. She was relieved when she knew it was only Haley who saw the accident.

"We should probably go to the hospital wing, I… I think I can see one of your bones poking." Haley said. "Oh, please help me get up!" Sophie asked for help. It was hard for her to sit, and when she stood, she couldn't make a step without a pain running all over her feet and the bottom of her back.

They finally got out of the dormitory, and got a few looks from around. Hermione gave them a shocked look, and the Weasley twins looked disgusted.

"What happened to your back?" Ron asked with disgusted look.

"Broke something." Haley answered. Sophie dragged her legs with pain. For a second Haley left her hands from Sophie's shoulder. A huge pain rushed through her back and she fell on her face.

"What have you done?" Percy asked helping Sophie getting up. "Nothing!" Sophie answered, leaning on his chest with pain.

"I don't think this is nothing!" He insisted to know what happened.

"She was standing on her bed and fell off." Haley lied.

For Sophie's bad luck, her hip sprained. Madam Pomfrey fixed everything without blinking, and forced Sophie to stay the night in the hospital wing.

The next morning everyone for a change, to Sophie's dislike, kept talking about her accident. Percy didn't believe her and Haley's story, and watched them with four eyes. She missed Charms lesson, and joined transfiguration with a fifteen minutes late. Professor McGonagall didn't say anything about it, and let her join the lesson.

Haley was quiet all day, and it was weird for Sophie, who got used to her chatting.

"Is everything Okay?" Sophie asked Haley at dinner. Haley glanced on Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville.

" During the night, while you were sleeping in the hospital wing, the most frightening thing happened to me!" She whispered.

"What?" Sophie asked interested.

"I was in my bed, woke for a second, and I thought I heard someone getting out of bed." Haley started to tell Sophie. "To my surprise, I saw Hermione, getting out of the dormitories." Her whisper was almost not heard. "And I thought, that's weird, since when she's looking for trouble, you know, she always speaks about not getting in to it." "So I decided to follow her, and when she got to the common room I also heard Harry and Ron talking about something." "Then they all got out of the common room, and I kept following them." She continued. "They went to the Charms corridor-what the hell they needed to do there, I still don't know." She said. "Then, they caught me following them, and Ron talked really nasty stuff about me, he's such a pig!" Haley whispered so he won't hear. "By the way, he also talks to Hermione quite ugly." She kept whispering.

"C'mon, get to the point!" Sophie hissed impatiently.

"Peeves started shouting, and we ran from Filch, and locked ourselves inside a room." Haley said. "In the right hand side of the third floor,"

"But we're not supposed to go there, you know, it forbidden." Sophie interrupted.

" Do you want to hear what happened, or not?" Haley's eyes got mad.

"Okay, sorry, I'm listening." Sophie got quiet and listened.

"It was probably the room no one should enter, because there was a three headed dog there!" She said keeping quiet.

"What?" Sophie was surprised.

"Yeah, it's probably guarding something; Hermione spotted his paw on a trapdoor." She said.

"Guarding something?" Sophie now whispered too.

"They are trying to push me out of their business, but I know something is going on!" Haley said. "And I really want to find out what!"


End file.
